The One Where Everyone Finds Out
by whatwouldluciferdo
Summary: The title says it all. A collection of one shots and bit of fun. No set time frame, just somewhere down the road.
1. Trixie

**Trixie**

* * *

She loves the stillness of nighttime, the world around them sleepy and silent. Dim light from the lamp on the street filters in, golden lines intertwined with shadows dancing across his face, highlighting the slope of his nose and the sharp edge of his jaw. It bounces off the thin sweat lingering on his skin, now beginning to cool as it mixes with the night air. She keeps close, knows the same glistens across her own skin in a glorious afterglow.

She loves him like this, too, soft and warm around her. He's half propped up against her headboard where she can tuck herself into his side, his body broad and all encompassing. Closed eyelids brush dark lashes across his cheekbones and his breath expels in even waves but she knows he hasn't quite drifted to sleep just yet. One arm curls around her shoulder and his fingertips play languidly through her hair cascading over her bare shoulder.

But they've been together just long enough now for her to know what he's like. Her hand nudges low against his bare stomach, insistent on stirring him with the light scratch of her nails. "Lucifer. Don't fall asleep."

He shudders at her touch and smirks through a foggy haze of sleep. "Time for round three already?"

She lets out a breathy little noise as his lips descend to her temple. "You know you have to go. Trixie is here."

"And?" he hums, a hot little sound, lips dusting over her hair. She tries in vain to tamp down the fire crackling low in her abdomen. Palming the side of his face, the stubble abrading her skin, she tries to gently push him back.

" _And_ we've talked about this. If she finds out, she won't lie to Dan. And I'm not ready for Dan to know just yet."

He groans softly at the mention of her ex, finally leaning back to give her a modicum of space. "Well, I'm sorry, detective, but you only have yourself to blame. You shouldn't have made me work so hard for it. I'm utterly exhausted."

"Lucifer."

The deep chuckle in his chest reverberates through her entire body. "Don't worry. I won't fall asleep." He leans forward to capture her lips in a gentle kiss, so slow and sweet it steals her breath. Her spine arcs involuntarily so she can press her body closer against the length of his, aching for more. She sweeps her tongue over his bottom lip, letting everything she's feeling, everything she's not quite ready to voice, spill into his mouth. "I'm just – not ready to leave you quite yet."

A wave of affection crashes over her and she struggles to stay afloat. All her emotions, all her love for him, catches in her chest before unfurling in a burning bright light and she wishes she could live inside the tenderness of this moment forever. She cradles his face as she kisses him, his lips working over hers with reverence and need. The image of his face is tattooed to the back of her eyelids but she has to open her eyes and see him and savor all his love for her. She nudges her nose against his and feels the sigh of contentment he releases wash over her skin.

Her body is weightless as she lies there, her mind succumbing to the endorphins and to the early morning hour. She curls herself at his side again, feels the even rise and fall of his chest at her cheek as her own breathing evens out. She trusts him with Trixie; trusts him to give them both space, too, when they need it.

And he knows she _always_ makes it up to him the next time they're alone.

* * *

It's too soon that she's being dragged from the blissful black. Her bedroom door clicks open and little feet pad inside before an even smaller voice with so much fright follows.

"Mommy?"

Chloe drags her head from the pillow and props herself up on one elbow, heart splintering in less than an instant. It's been so long since Trixie has called her that. "What's wrong, monkey?"

"I had a bad dream."

Oh. Her little girl.

"I'm sorry. You want to sleep with me?" She's already throwing back the duvet but her daughter doesn't move from beneath the doorway, her dark eyes wide and fixated over Chloe's shoulder.

"Trix - "

"Mommy, who's that?"

Oh. No.

Everything falls off Chloe's face as she turns to find Lucifer still beside her, his right arm wedged underneath his head and the lines of his face slack with sleep. Everything in her throat constricts with panic as she turns away from him and back toward her daughter who needs her.

"It's – just Lucifer, baby." She kicks her feet from beneath the tangles of her sheets and slides them off the edge of her bed. "Don't worry about him."

"Are you having a sleepover?"

Chloe closes her eyes. She can already see the scowl (and smirk) on Dan's face when she tells him mommy and Lucifer had an actual _sleepover_.

"Okay." Chloe clears her throat. "Come on, baby girl. Let's go sleep in your room."

But then the shadows that cast across her bedroom are changing as the heavy figure beside her rises. Lucifer's eyes are bleary, lit with moonlight and happiness as they follow the ascent of her body.

"If it's morning already," he rasps, "I'm going to need some convincing to get out of bed. And you know the convincing I like involves staying _in_ bed."

"Lucifer," she hisses.

He hums and turns slowly, eyes finally landing on Trixie. "Oh dear." He swallows roughly. "Hello, offspring."

For the first time since he walked into their lives, her daughter isn't enamored with her partner's presence. Instead, her eyes fall to her feet as she rocks back on them.

Lucifer's fingers curl gently across her shoulder. "Is she all right?"

 _Nightmare_ , Chloe mouths.

"Well, Trixie. You know what I do when I have a bad dream?" His voice is soft and divine, coaxing her daughter's gaze up from the floor. "I open my eyes and look at your mom. She keeps me grounded. Literally, in my case, because she keeps me on earth instead of down in hell or up in the Silver City. But figuratively for you, of course."

Her heart swells with gratitude and affection and she can see the smile he's so easily charmed from her daughter. But Chloe knows her daughter won't go back to sleep if he keeps talking. She can't afford to be late to work another day because Trixie is too tired to get out of bed on time.

She reaches for Lucifer's shoulder, her nails scratching just a little deeper than a gentle tease. "That was sweet, but don't think you aren't still in trouble."

His eyelids shut too quickly to be innocent. "Hush, I'm sleeping."

She throws her pillow across his face before scooping up her daughter and heading to her bedroom, instantly feeling the tension zipping through the girl's little body. The double bed is a tight fit since moving out of her mother's place, pressed up against the corner of the room, but Trixie hadn't wanted to let it go. Chloe lays her down close to the wall before tucking herself and pulling the blankets up over the both of them.

"Do you want to talk about your bad dream or you just want to sleep?"

Her daughter sighs. "I just want to sleep."

"Okay."

Trixie crawls into her mother's arms without prompting and Chloe begins a soft stroking of her thumb back and forth through her dark hair and down over the shell of her ear. With every breath she feels the tension leave Trixie's body, slowly becoming slack with sleep. She's only just closing her own eyes, thinking Trixie's asleep, her breath fanning hot across her chest, when the girl speaks.

"Mom?"

Chloe hums. "Yeah, monkey?"

"Are you and Lucifer together? Like, together, together?"

Chloe's fingers still in her daughter's hair. "Would you be okay if I said yes?"

Trixie smiles against her chest. " Of course. Lucifer's great."

Chloe expels a long, slow breath. "Yeah, baby girl. We're... dating."

"So, do you love Lucifer? Like, love him, love him?"

She smiles into her daughter's hair and drops a kiss to her temple. "Yeah. I do."

"Do you kiss him?"

"Go to sleep."

* * *

When Chloe wakes in the morning, Trixie isn't beside her. Her heart kicks against her ribs even though it's now daylight and her daughter has likely gotten up to eat. She swings her legs off the side of the bed, her toes spreading out through the soft knots of the rug before she moves for the kitchen.

She finds her in the living room – and she's not alone. Warmth unfurls in her chest at the sight of her daughter and her boyfriend curled on the couch, their bodies sunk deep into the cushions, a blanket wrapped around their shoulders. Sunlight streams in through blinds she forgot to close once Lucifer turned up on her doorstep. It casts a golden glow across their faces, almost like a halo (if she didn't know any better). Cartoons play quietly on the TV, forgotten once the siren song of sleep called to them.

"Don't you always tell me staring is creepy, detective?"

She smothers a smirk as she steps up behind him and drops a kiss to his temple, fingertips resting along his collarbones. "I'm gazing. It's romantic."

Lucifer tilts his head and captures her lips, slow and sweet, and doesn't counter her point.

"You been out here long?" she asks.

He sighs and shakes his head sleepily. "Maybe an hour. I heard her when she was scavenging for cereal so I got up to check she was okay."

Happiness flutters like butterflies in her chest and she squeezes his shoulders affectionately. Since their split, Dan has been an amazing father, prioritizing Trixie in a way he'd begin to let slide. She's never put the pressure on Lucifer to be anything at all to Trixie but the friendship they've developed – the care he shows for her daughter – has her heart overflowing with love and gratitude.

"Thank you," she whispers, the quiet magic of the moment beautiful.

"Always."

* * *

 **Find me on tumblr whatwouldluciferdo**


	2. Maze

**Maze**

* * *

Arousal flares low in her gut, bright and hot, her nerves already buzzing in anticipation. Lucifer drops his lips to the tender skin where her neck meets her collarbone and her hands flex weakly on his shoulders in an attempt to stay upright. A soft whimper escapes her lips without permission and her heart hammers so hard in her chest it's almost painful.

Steam clouds the shower stall, the air thick as it billows over her skin and everything around her is blurry; except for him. Between her nights spent looking after Trixie and sneaking around behind her roommate's back, they so rarely get to start the morning like this. But her daughter is with Dan and the latter tracking down her latest bounty. She had planned to make the early alarm well worth _his_ while but then he'd stepped her backward and pinned her against the shower wall and she wasn't able to control herself from giving in to him all too quickly.

Her hand reaches for his cheek and the stubble along his jaw scratches against her skin as she draws his lips back to hers. His tongue slides easily passed her lips, sweeping hot across hers, curling until she lets out another strangled moan. He just looks so damn delicious – his natural curls flopped across his forehead and eyes dark with desire - that she can't help herself, even though they've been doing this for quite a few weeks now. Chloe gasps against his lips, desperate for air that he doesn't let her have unless it's mixed with his own.

"Lucifer."

His name is a soft noise that rolls off her tongue, something between a moan and a desperate little beg, and _damn it_ – she _knows_ how much he loves that. His lips curl into a smirk against her skin as they abandon hers. They find her pulse thrumming at the base of her throat, a tell of just how much her whole body is alive. His teeth graze over her skin and her head drops back against the shower tiles, out of the stream of water that falls over his powerful build.

She loves the way his body has been built to envelope hers – his muscular arms and the solid frame of his chest the best prison to lose herself within. The tiles are cool against her back but her body flushes hot at his every touch, a surge of liquid fire through her bloodstream.

His fingers slide from behind her neck and start a slow, torturous journey south. Chloe groans, a deep, gravelly sound; he's far too careful with his placement, too light in his touch, floating over her skin everywhere except where she _really_ wants his touch. Her whole body is a livewire and he's teasing her so much it's almost painful.

She wants more; so much more.

He finally slides one hand down the back of her thigh and hooks her knee around his waist. She arches helplessly against him, her head dropping forward against his neck, lips open in a soundless gasp. "Stop _teasing_ ," she growls against his skin.

The plea is smothered by his lips and tongue as he kisses her again.

"If you insist," he rumbles into her mouth.

And then the door is bursting open – the actual door to her bathroom – and her roommate's voice shatters the frenzied moment. "Just me, Decker."

Chloe's knee slips from its perch around Lucifer's waist and hits the shower floor with a loud slap against the water pooling at their feet. She freezes, staring guiltily at the shower curtain before she drags her eyes to Lucifer. His eyes are dark and dangerous and there's a smile on his lips that is downright dangerous.

"Maze?" Her voice is a pathetic squeak that has Lucifer's eyes flaring with delight. His hand slides up from her waist and his mouth dips silently to her collarbone.

"You all right in there?"

"Fine." She closes her eyes and tries to ignore the tingle coursing through her veins as Lucifer's fingers dip lower once again. "What are you doing here?"

"Well, I found my bounty, so - "

"No, I mean – what are you doing _in_ _here_ while I'm _in the shower_?"

"I need toothpaste."

"Can't it wait?"

"Can't sex with Lucifer wait thirty seconds? Although I should just be happy you're finally getting some."

Despite the heat – of the shower, of Lucifer's body – everything inside her turns to ice. "That is – _completely_ – not true."

"Oh, come on, you guys. It's my job to know where Lucifer is and who he's with at all times."

Lucifer growls. "Well then, how about a little bit of privacy, Maze?"

Chloe glares at him but he swiftly ignores her, his eyes drifting as he listens to Maze's movements behind them. The other woman just snorts, banging open the cupboard and knocking over a can of hairspray in search of toothpaste. "Sure you don't want me to join you?"

"Mazikeen." The sharpness of his tone finishes the conversation.

"I'm _joking_. Sheesh." The cupboard closes with a soft pop before the shower curtain tears open and Maze stands there victoriously, toothpaste in one hand and a grin playing across her entire face. She winks before turning to the door and calling out over her shoulder. "Have fun."


End file.
